Yogi the Easter Bear credits 2
Opening Credits * "Yogi the Easter Bear" * Executive Producers: Bill Hanna, Joe Barbera, Thomas A. Mayfield * Executive Producers for DePatie-Freleng: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng * Music by: Steven Bramson * Story by: Davis Doi, Jeff Holder, Scott Jeralds, Bob Onorato, Pat Ventura, Larry Spiegel, John Barrett * Produced by: Davis Doi and Chuck Jones * Directed by: Robert Alvarez and Hawley Pratt Ending Credits * Story Editor: Joe Barbera * Production Design: Davis Doi, Scott Jeralds, Gary Lund, Roy Morita, Barry Goldberg, Rosemary O'Connor * Teleplay by: Jeff Holder * Unit Production Supervisor: Victoria McCollum * Storyboard Artists: Kirk Hanson, Scott Jeralds, Chuck Jones, Bob Onorato, Gary Lund, Roy Morita, Barry Goldberg, Rosemary O'Connor, Hal Mason * Argentina · Storyboarding: Jaime Diaz Studios * Animation Directors: Joanna Romersa, Allen Wilzbach, Robert Alvarez, Joan Drake, Frank Andrina, Rick Bowman * Casting and Recording Director: Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator: Jill Ziegenhagen * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Recording Engineer: Alvy Dorman * Voices: Charlie Adler, Gregg Berger, Greg Burson, Marsha Clark, Jeff Doucette, Ed Gilbert, Don Messick, Rob Paulsen, Jonathan Winters * Design Consultant: Maurice Noble * Design Supervisor: Bob Onorato * Designers: Mike Takamoto, Pete Alvarado, Eric Clark, Kirk Hanson, Butch Hartman, Scott Hill, Scott Jeralds, Lew Ott, Steve Swaja * Design Assistants: Dana Jo Granger, Donna Zeller, Jesus Rodriguez * Animators: Robert Taylor, Manny Gould, Manny Perez, Warren Batchelder, Don Williams, Phil Roman, Hal Ambro, George Nicholas, Fred Madison, Ken Walker, Bob Richardson, Bob Bransford, Jim Davis, Bob Bemiller, Ken Muse, John Freeman, Frank Gonzales, Reuben Timmins, Barney Posner, Bill Ackerman, John McGuire, Irv Anderson, Fred Wolf, Sam Nicholson, Jim Duffy, Ken O'Brien, Lil Evans, Tom Ray, Tom Baron, Virgil Ross, Hal Mason * Layout Keys Supervisor: Drew Gentle * Layout: Bob Givens, Dick Ung, Drew Gentle, Martin Strudler, Lew Ott, Karenia Kaminski, Dean Thompson, John Perry, Hal Mason, Chuck Jones * Background Supervisors: Al Gmuer, Ron Dias * Background Color Stylist: Ron Dias * Background Design: Gary Lund, Richard H. Thomas * Background: Ruben Chavez, Leonard Robledo, Patricia Palmer-Phillipson, Richard H. Thomas, Flamarion Ferreira, Mike Humphries, Alison Julian, F. Monte, Andy Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Craig Robertson, Tom Woodington * Director of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Ink and Paint by: C&D Ink and Paint Service, Burbank, California · Supervisor: Shannon Meyer and C&D Productions, Inc., Avon Park, Florida · Supervisors: Al and Frances Kirsten * Color Key: Suzette Darling * Xerography: Star Wirth * Animation Checking Supervisor: Jan Adams * Animation Checking: Beth Goodwin * Graphics: Don Foster * Title Design: Herbert Klynn * Computer Animation System Designer: Christopher Bracher * Post Production Supervisor: Tom Gleason * Camera: John Burton Jr., Larry Hogan, Ray Lee * Camera by: Ted Bemiller & Son's Camera, Morgan's Maxi-Cam * Editorial Consultant: Mark Crookston * Supervising Editors: Tim Iverson, Lee Gunther * Editors: Gil Iverson, Rick Steward, Joe Siracusa, Roger Donley, Allan Potter, Franklin Cofod, Pat Foley, Sam Horta, Timothy J. Borquez * Post Production Coordinator: Jeannine Roussel * Track Readers: Jim Hearn, Kay Douglas, Carol Iverson, Kerry Iverson * Sound Editing: Three Rivers Editorial, Inc., 21st Century Sound Design Corporation * Orchestrations by: Steven Bramson, Bruce Broughton, Don Davis * Additional Music by: Edward Yelin and William Loose * Orchestra Conducted by: Bruce Broughton, Don Davis, Irving Gertz * Music Recording Engineer: Eric A. Thomlinson * Music Editing: Kim Naves, Bill Griggs * Music and Sound Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Supervising Sound Editor: Timothy Borquez * Sound Supervisor: Joel Valentine * Sound Editors: Sam Horta, Pat Foley Jr., Rich Freeman, Tim Garrity, Timothy Mertens, Gregory La Plante, Mike Geisler, Ken Young, Thomas Jaegar, William Kean, Leslie Earl Wolf Jr., Jennifer E. Mertens * Sound Designers: Sam Horta, Timothy J. Borquez * Foley Mixer: Cecilia Perna * Foley Artist: Deborah O'Connor * Foley Recordist: Brad Carow * Supervising Re-Recording Mixer: Timothy J. Borquez * Re-Recording Mixers: James Aicholtz, C.A.S., Rex Slinkard * Sound Re-Recording: Digimix * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer, Jr. * Telecine Colorist: Trent Johnson * Production Supervisors: Debby Hindman, Jim Foss * Production Coordinator: Harry Love * Assistant to the Producer: Mary Roscoe * Production Assistants: Sandy Benenati, Valerie Menk, Linda Moore, Gail Prewitt * Animation Production Service by: Fil-Cartoons, Inc. * Overseas Production Manager: Jerry Smith * Overseas Layout Director: Margaret Parkes * Overseas Animation Directors: Chris Cuddington, Aichu So * Animators: Bong Macarayan, Jessie Romero * Executives in Charge of Production: Stanley E. Paperny and Jayne Barbera * Production Executive: Catherine Winder * Program Executive: Jeff Holder * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1994 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Produced and Finished by: DimenMark Broadcasting * A Hanna-Barbera/Marvel Production in association with DePatie-Freleng Enterprises and Sienna Productions with the participation of DimenMark Films International Hanna-Barbera Logo * Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:The Yogi Bear Show Category:Easter Category:Cartoon Network Category:End Credits Category:Turner Program Services (TPS) Category:Warner Home Video Category:Universal Home Video Category:ABC Family Category:NBCUniversal Television Studio Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Universal Studios Category:Marvel Productions, Ltd. Category:Sienna Productions Category:DimenMark International Inc.